Archive:The Wordy Bird
In an effort to give back to the community, previously owned tomes are being sold at a discounted price! An open book and coffee hour aimed to better serve the Alliance community with social interactions and knowledge. Because let's face it, if you can't read - you should! The Event We are located right outside of the Stormwind Stockades, near your highly recommended scribe and enchanting shops every Saturday evening (6PM Server Time). Books sales are distributed at just ten silver a piece and book listings are always available upon request. Thanks to the Hummingbird Gnomish Express Coffee folks, coffee is always served free of charge and piping hot! This is an outside shop-like atmosphere. Bring your friends or just yourself. All are welcome to attend this event. Come out and RP with other members of the community. This is just another excuse to bring the community together and interact a little more. What more could you really ask for? GHI users will reap the biggest benefit from this event as far as the books go. Our books are GHI based and created by various members of the WrA community. A great deal of effort has been put into these books and believe me, they are worth the pick up. Do we charge actual in-game currency for these? No. But if you feel like you wish to pay the ten silver then by all means, go for it. We put quality into the books. We have everything from humor to in-game history, even cookbooks! ''Book Listings'' History Section: Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge The Lich King Triumphant Exile of the High Elves Sargeras and the Betrayl The Birth of the Lich King Kil'jaeden and the Shadow Pact The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth Charge of the Dragonflights Lethargy of the Orcs The Seven Kingdoms Rise of the Blood Elves Icecrown and the Frozen Throne Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves The Last Guardian Rise of the Horde Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas Beyond the Dark Portal The Dark Portal and the Fall of Stormwind The Guardians of Tirisfal The New Horde The Kaldorei and the Well of Eternity Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift The World Tree and the Emerald Dream Wrath of the Soulflayer The Twin Empires The Founding of Quel'Thalas The Betrayer Ascendant Military Section: Civil War in the Plaguelands Aftermath of the Second War The Alliance of Lordaeron The Battle of Grim Batol The War of the Ancients War of the Spide''r ''Empires' Fall War of the Three Hammers Arathor and the Troll Wars The Invasion of Draenor The Sentinels and the Long Vigil Old Hatreds - The Colonization of Kalimdor Weaponry: Guide to Warhammers The Third War Romance Section: {C Bundle of Romantic Correspondences A Steamy Romance Novel A Steamy Romance Novel: Forbidden Love A Steamy Romance Novel: Big Brass Bombs Journal Section: From Rage to Blight Short Stories Section: Arrogance Folktales Reference Section: Too Woo or Woe a Woman Gnomish Clockwork 101 Do's and Don'ts of Public Speaking The Most Common Beast On Shyness Starting with Magic: Understanding Elements The Schools of Arcane Magic: Transmutation So You Think You Can Cast A Mage's Guide Cookbooks: The Best Recipes The Wyrmrest Accord Cookbook - Breakfast Edition The Wyrmrest Accord Cookbook - Lunch Edition The Wyrmrest Accord Cookbook - Dinner Edition '' '''Philosophy & Religion Section:' On Virtue: A Primer of the Three On Things Forgotten Children & Musical Section: Lament of the Highborne Azerothian Nursery Rhymes Urkle the Murloc WoWScrnShot 060212 213433.jpg WoWScrnShot 060212 213557.jpg Add-Ons In order to access the books from the listing above and to get a copy of the book listings, you will need the GHI add-on. We are not a GHI required event, but it is preferential. Those without the GHI add-on, you are still invited to attend and books can be RP'd out instead of simply traded via the GHI add-on. If we get our hands on random in-game books, we may begin selling those - but because many of these are hard to come by and can be costly on the auction house, please do not expect us to always have them. There will also be an opportunity to gain fortune cards as well. ''Event Hosts'' The Council of Cognition (Event coordinators) ''Hummingbird Gnomish Express Coffee (partners)'' Category:Archived Events